Foot pedals assemblies for controlling a boom arm of a construction machine normally include large foot pedals capable of pivotally moving between a first position and a second position. When an operator places a foot on a first foot pedal and applies a force to a first actuating rod underneath, the boom is moved in a first direction. Conversely, when the operator places another foot on an opposite foot pedal and applies a force to a second actuating rod underneath, the boom is moved in a second direction opposite the first direction. The size of the foot pedals and the fixed orientation of an attached foot plate decreases the operator's comfort. Additionally, the operator has limited floor space to position his feet when not using the foot pedal. The limited space forces the operator to be in a position farther from the rear of the machine which decreases visibility into a work area. The decrease in visibility forces the operator to lean forward or get up to obtain good visibility during operation.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems as set forth above.